


Kira’s First Swear

by thebiwriter



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiwriter/pseuds/thebiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah has to have a talk with Kira about swear words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kira’s First Swear

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know what to rate this as, so I just went ahead and rated it as teens and up.

“Alright, Kira, now all we have to do is lay out your painting somewhere to dry and we’ll be all set.” Sarah says, taking hold of the hour-long glitter painting of Helena Kira’d done. _I’ve really got to thank Alison for the paint set,_ she thinks to herself.

“Do you think Aunty Helena will like it?” Kira asks, trailing behind her mother.

“Oh she’s gonna love it, monkey.” Sarah assures her. “How ‘bout we lay this out on the living room floor, by the window. We’ll just shut off the doors for a bit until it dries so we don’t accidentally step on it, yeah? How’s that sound?”

“Okay, mommy.” Kira says. Just as Sarah finished setting down Kira’s painting, her phone rang. It was Alison.

“Why don’t you go ahead and get settled working on that painting of Uncle Fee while I take care of this.” Stepping out of the living room and into the kitchen, Sarah answers the phone. “Hey, Alison, what’s up?”

“Nothing much,” Alison responds, “I need a favor. I have to take my mother to the eye doctor on Friday and I need someone to pick up Oscar and Gemma from school. I’d normally just have Donnie do it, but he’s working late that night so he won’t have to reschedule a meeting. Could you please pick them up? They’re staying at afterschool care until 4:15 and I’ve already added your contact information to their approved pick-up sheets.”

“Yeah, definitely. It’s high time I pay you back after all you’ve done for me an’ Kira. Thanks again for the glitter paint set, Kira loves it.”

“Thank you, Sarah.” Alison says, practically sighing with relief. “And the paint set is really no trouble at all. Creativity must be genetic.”

“Uh yeah,” Sarah distractedly agrees. “Must be.”

“SHITE! I ruined it.” Kira exclaims from the other room.

“Hey, Alison I’ve gotta go now.” Sarah says, clicking the end call button. “What was that, monkey?” Walking back into the living room, Sarah sees what Kira’s upset about. Kira had accidentally mixed up the colors in the Fee portrait and used the brown color on Felix’s lips instead of his hair.

“I ruined it.” Kira repeats, sniffling.

“No you didn’t, sweetie, we can fix that easily with a bit of scraping and recoloring. What did you say before that?” Sarah kneels and rubs Kira’s back.

“I said shite.” Kira said.

“Okay, monkey, I thought I could wait a bit more on having this talk with you but I guess I’ve gotta to do this now.” Sarah says, sitting on the floor and crisscrossing her legs.

“What talk?” Kira asks.

“Um, well you know how there are things you can’t say to people? Like, insulting them and shi- stuff?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well, there are words like that too. That you shouldn’t say,” Sarah explains “partially because you’re so young and partially because, well, they’re bad words to say at any age. ‘Shite’ is one of ‘em.”

_I feel like such a hypocrite_

“But why is it okay when you say it, mommy?” Kira asks.

“It’s not okay. I started saying words like that when I was younger than you are now and it became a habit- a bad, bad habit.” Sarah continues. When Kira doesn’t look convinced, she decides to take a different approach.

“Tell you what, just pinky promise me you won’t say words like that at school, at a friend’s house, or in front of your Aunty Alison and it’ll be fine, yea?”

“Okay,” Kira agrees, intertwining her pinky finger with her mom’s.

“Great,” Sarah grins. “Now how about I put some tea on the kettle and then help you fix your painting.”


End file.
